She was Right
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Clove has been training for the games for so long, she is not going to let anything stand in her way, especially not her heart, to keep her from winning. She will hide her emotions and win for her district. But maybe Clove can't hide as well as she thinks she can. Or maybe Glimmer is just really perceptive.


**Me: Finally! I did it! I wrote my idea down into a story! Yay! *does happy dance***

 **Okay, so I feel like Glimmer gets a lot of hate because of the 'Glato' shipping. Personally, I don't ship glato. In fact, when I first heard the ship name I though, 'Glato? Is that supposed to be Cato and Gale?' Glimmer didn't even occur to me, that's how strange I found the thing. But hey, whatever floats your boat (or ship, in this case).**

 **Soooo, hope you enjoy and all that!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins, just in case you were wondering...I am a pink flamingo though.**

 _~Pokemon67 would like to apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors. The idiot wrote this late at night because she is dumb. She hopes that any errors will not hinder your reading experience. Enjoy~_

It was finally happening.

The 74th Annual Hunger Games was to take place in less than a week. A _week_. Clove had been training her entire life for this game and she couldn't believe that soon, _so soon_ , it would start.

She would, of course, win and bring honor to her family and district.

 _You know what that means you'll have to do?_

 _No_ , she shook her head. She wasn't going to worry about that _thing_ right now. Besides, in all probability, someone else would end him before she had to.

Clove stepped out on to her floor, forcing herself to focus on the rest of the day than that _thought_. Today had been a full day of training. Tomorrow she'd have to deal with getting ready for the interviews along with the usual training.

Clove paused in the hallway to her room. Sitting on the couch in the living room, looking perfect as ever, was Glimmer.

Glimmer turned to look at Clove. Her blond curls were out of pigtails and laying luxuriously around her shoulders. She was nibbling on a cookie. "Hello, darling."

Clove walked cautiously into the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's not allowed to be on a district floor that isn't your own."

"Really? I must've missed that rule." Glimmer bit off another piece of her cookie and leaned back against the couch. "Besides, considering we're allies, I think it's okay. Don't you?" She blinked innocently at Clove.

 _No, it is not okay. I hate you and want you to go away_ , Clove thought. Aloud she said, "We are not allies until we enter the arena."

Glimmer frowned. "Well, that isn't very nice," she whined.

Clove hated girls like Glimmer. She seemed so shallow, so 'I must have EVERYTHING my way'. Most girls from district 1 were like that. But, also, most girls from district 1 were excellent killers. And even Clove had to admit: Glimmer was a very possibly candidate to be Victor.

 _I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen_ , she thought.

"It isn't meant to be nice, it's the truth. And it's best you know now," she gave her patent grin. "I'm not nice."

Instead of being intimidated, Glimmer laughed.

"Well, dearest Clover," she said, brushing a hair back behind her ear. "I'll have you know that I'm not exactly the nicest either."

Clove scowled. "Do _not_ call me Clover."

Glimmer ignored her. "I know what your doing," she continued.

"Really? And what am I doing exactly?" Clove inquired.

"You are studying me," Glimmer stated. "You want to find out my weaknesses and get ready for when the Careers have to turn on each other. You want to know the most efficient way to kill me."

Clove grinned again. "Maybe," she admitted. "But, like you said, we will be allies until then. I have plenty of time to study you. No need to rush it." She frowned. "You never said what you were doing here."

"Just wanted to visit," Glimmer said, popping the rest of the cookie into her mouth. She stood up and walked over to Clove, brushing the crumbs off her hands. As she passed Clove, she whispered, "I have every intention of winning. And so, I will bring you down. I will find your weakness and exploit it to the fullest extent."

Clove stared at her hard. "I have no weaknesses," she replied fiercely.

Glimmer gave an excited sort of grin. "I don't believe that for a minute." She then walked past Clove and entered the elevator.

...

The last few days of training went on as normal, except for one exception.

Glimmer was watching Clove like a hawk.

 _It's not just me_ , Clove assured herself. Glimmer was watching everyone. Clearly, her strategy was to get as much info as possible on everyone and go from there. Personally, Clove preferred to just take a knife and see how far she'd get. But she admired Glimmer's effort.

"What is with her?" Cato asked once while they were waiting for a turn to practice sword play.

Clove rolled her eyes and did her best impression of Glimmer. "I will find everyone's weakness and exploit them to the fullest extent."

Cato laughed and Clove smiled- she loved it when Cato laughed. They had known each other for years. They were best friends. Maybe, one day...

 _Shut up_ , she told herself. _You can't think that way. Not now._

"Hey," Cato whispered. Clove looked at him and he discreetly nodded towards Glimmer. Clove risked a glance and saw Glimmer looking at them, an almost alarmed expression in her face. Upon catching Clove's gaze, she quickly focused her attention on the district 12 tributes.

Clove frowned at this strange interaction and went back to training, ignoring the _thought_ in the back of her mind.

...

The flirting.

It seemed honest flattery at first. Then good humor. But now it was plain out flirting.

Clove hated it.

Every time Glimmer talked to Cato, or even just passed him with one of her looks, it made Clove fill with emotion. She realised it was jealousy.

 _No, you can't feel that_ , she reminded herself. _He's not yours. He can never be yours. Just let it go. Let him have Glimmer. It's better- gives you more reason to hate her and kill them both._

...

The interviews.

Clove wanted to throw up at Peeta Mellarks interview. It was disgusting. It was so transparent. It was a ploy, a strategy. It had to be. 'Star-Crossed Lovers From District 12'? The Capitol would eat that up, she had to admit. But still, it just seemed too silly.

Glimmer, she noticed, didn't seem so surprised. In fact, she grinned and looked toward Clove and seemed to find some sort of pleasure in Clove's disgusted reaction.

Clove made an effort to mask her feelings the rest of the evening.

...

The games.

Clove figured they got a good start. Though she hated her teammates. Marvel seemed to be lacking discipline. Glimmer for obvious reasons. She really didn't want to be in Cato's presence right now (especially with Glimmer practicality drooling over him). And Lover Boy because the more time she spent with him the more sure she was that the whole 'star-crossed lover bit' wasn't an act. At least, not on his part.

The days were busy. The nights were mostly quiet.

"So, we seem to be in good shape," Marvel commented, biting into a leg of meat from one of the packs.

"Yeah..." Cato frowned. Clove knew that look. He was angry. "I didn't get that district 12 girl though."

"Relax," Peeta said. "It's only day one. You'll have plenty of time to knock her head off at a later date."

Clove was surprised how calm he sounded- as of he didn't mind Cato was out to kill his supposed crush. But they all knew the truth; they all saw as he discreetly tried to tell her not to run into the Cornucopia.

"Speaking of death," said Glimmer cheerfully, as one might bring up the weather or ask what's for dinner. Of course, they were Careers. Death was a popular conversation piece. "What happens when we narrow the field? When should we split?"

Marvel frowned. "A little early to decide, isn't Glim?"

Glimmer shrugged. "Just want to clarify."

Cato grinned. "Lets see who is still alive in a few days, Glimmer. After all, it might be one of those years where the Careers die off really quickly."

Clove scoffed. "I have no intention of dying off quickly."

Cato was still grinning. "Neither do I."

Clove looked at him, but not at his sadistic grin or impressive muscles, but at his eyes. She had learned long ago to read his true feelings through those blue irises.

She saw fear.

Fear of the knowledge that one of them had to die first, least they had to face off one-on-one. She couldn't do that. Neither could he.

But they'd have to.

Clove snapped back to reality and looked away, but not before catching Glimmer's gaze. The District 1 beauty had a different expression this time. It was sympathy.

...

The sun was just starting to go down. Clove was sitting behind the Cornucopia. She didn't even hear Glimmer until she plopped down on the grass next to her.

"Your a Career," she stated.

Before Clove could say _duh_ to this obvious statement, Glimmer continued.

"You have been training for these games your entire life and you have no intention of letting anything stand in your way. Right?"

Clove frowned. "Right..." She admitted slowly.

"Not even something you never could of planned on. Something that- no matter how hard you try to ignore- keeps coming back. Right?"

Clove straightened up. "Right." She said with more confidence.

"Even if doing that- ignoring that thing you could never have planned on- even if by doing so you'd be killing apart of yourself. A part that, once dead, could never be brought back. Right?"

Clove sucked in her breath. "What are you getting at?" She asked angrily.

Glimmer shrugged and leaned back on the grass. She didn't look pleased. "I was just testing a theory," she stated. "I don't care for Cato."

Clove scoffed. "Like I care."

"Don't you?" Glimmer sat back up and stared intently into Clove's eyes. She lowered her voice. "Am I right?"

Clove pushed her feelings below the surface. She glared daggers at Glimmer. "I don't know what you mean."

Glimmer continued to stare. She then broke the connection and smiled, getting up from the grass. "That's okay if you can't admit it."

Clove stared after her incredulously. "Can't admit what?"

Glimmer laughed over her shoulder as she walked away. The sunset caught in her hair and seemed to make her glow. "Don't worry. You can tell me when you ready. I just feel bad for the Star-Crossed Lovers of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

...

Glimmer died.

It didn't seem right. As she sat by the lake, soaking her stung skin in the water, she reflected on Glimmer. Even though she had been annoying, Clove realized with shock that she missed the other girl.

She chided herself for this. She couldn't miss her opponents. She was a Career. But still, when the pretty girl appeared in the sky that night, she couldn't help but whisper,

"Goodbye. Thanks for telling me it was a ploy."

...

The rule change was announced.

Cato and Clove stood silently for a few minutes after. "Well," Cato said. His voice sounded loud in the small clearing. "I guess that means we can go home together."

Clove nodded numbly. "Why'd they do that?" She asked.

Cato shrugged. "I guess it makes the whole thing more interesting for the two from 12."

Clove nodded. "So, I guess I won't be fighting you at the Cornucopia."

Cato shook his head. "I guess not."

They stared at each other, looking at the other's eyes.

They laughed.

Clove threw her arms around Cato as he picked her up and spun her around. "We can do," he whispered, stroking her hair and leaning against her face. "Together. We can go home together."

Clove nodded, barley able to speak. "Together. Not dying, but together."

Cato laughed again. "Hurray for the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12!"

"Praise to Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire!" Clove chimed in.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Cato agreed. He then kissed Clove.

Clove had never been happier.

...

Thresh killed Clove.

She laid there, the throbbing pain in her forehead consuming her. Black spots swarmed her vision and she knew she was going to die.

Oh, why did she feel the need to taunt Katniss about Rue? Clove knew why. She wanted Katniss to feel helpless the way she had felt helpless before the rule change. She wanted Katniss to know how it felt to know that the person you _truly_ love couldn't be saved.

And now Clove was dying for her cruelty.

She was aware of Cato next to her, begging her to please, _please_ hold on for him.

"Come on, Clove! You can't- don't..."

Clove clung to his hand- it was her only life line at this point. "You- you need to try," she managed. "Try to- to win. Okay?"

Through her hazy vision, she could see tears run down his face. Cato nodded. "I'll try." He kissed her hand. "I love you."

Clove's heart swelled at these words. "I love you too," she whispered.

In the distance, she could see Glimmer, the sunlight still dancing through her hair, making her glow. **'You ready?'**

Clove laughed. "She was right."

The grip on her hand tightened. "What? Who was right?"

"She knew. The entire time. That's what the theory was."

"Clove, you're not making sense."

"It's time. I have to tell her she was right." Clove allowed herself one last look at Cato. His grin was gone and he had lost a lot of weight being in the arena. But his eyes were still the same. They were screaming, _don't go!_

But she had to.

Clove took one last breath. "I love you," she managed.

The cannon fired and Clove followed Glimmer.

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed and don't regret reading this story! If you have the time, please review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


End file.
